Taming the Arrogance
by Mss Go
Summary: Edward is an arrogant rich boy who moved to Kinston just so he could be a big fish in a small pond. Bella is an innocent bookworm who is drug into his world by her friends. Can Bella tame his arrogant soul & show him true love or will he drag her down? AH
1. If Only My Dad Could See Me Now

**Hey guys! Here goes my first attempt at a Bella and Edward story. It's all human and everyone is ooc but those seem to be the best fanfics.**

**I own a pink chair too short for my desk. And the personalities for MY version of SM characters.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Enjoy!**

"Alice, I am perfectly fine being here," I said for about the fifteenth time.

"I know babe, I just don't want to take you somewhere you feel uncomfortable," she sighed. She glanced in the mirror at her short black spiky hair. "How do I look dear? Hot as always?"

'Yes, you always look so fabulous," I said sarcastically. She shot me daggers. I rolled my eyes and watched the dark road disappear behind us.

"You look hot tonight, watch out Bella, I may want to kiss you instead of Jasper," she teased.

"Oh, yes, Alice, let's have hot lesbian sex at Emmett's house!" I said with fake enthusiasm. "I have never even really met Emmett. I have barely spoken to Jasper; he never says much when I'm around." I bit my bottom lip in frustration. The two times I had met Jasper he had been quiet and not at all the way Alice so frequently talked about him.

"You know you want me, babe," she replied back with her pixie-like smirk on her face.

"You are truly evil," I laughed. Alice and I had been friends for a little over half a year now and she was opening my eyes to life. Simply put, I was a good kid until I met Alice, but now I actually have a life other then books. I pushed my glasses up on my nose and flipped my hair.

"Yes, but that is why you and Jasper both love me," she bobbed her head and turned down a dirt road I passed almost everyday.

"Emmett lives here?"

"No, Emmett's uncle lives here, Emmett lives down this washed out dirt road," she kept driving into the darkness past a black Aston Martin Vanquish.

"Holy fuck," I said quietly.

"Oh I see that Mr. Perfect is here," she rolled her eyes.

"Who?" I managed out. My eyes were glued to the car that was fading away in the distance.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," she said frowning. "His mom owns a chain of five star restaurants and his dad owns the hospital he works at."

"How do you own a hospital?" I looked up in the distance and saw a white house gleaming like a beacon.

"I don't know, and don't care. I hate him. He lives down here alone, while his parents live in New York."

"Why would you leave New York to live in Kinston?" I couldn't believe someone would trade up New York for this small hell hole.

"It's because he likes being the big fish in this small pond," she growled as she put the car in park. "Look, ignore him. He is the last person I want around my little girl's heart."

"I'm taller then you," I said as I stepped out of her light blue Cobalt. I envied her for this car. I owned a white '96 BMW. It was basically a screaming metal death trap.

"Yes, but baby doll, I'm older then you and your heart is so much weaker then mine." She danced up to the carport and wrapped her arms around Jasper's waist. He was leaning against his white Mustang GT, shirtless. His blond curls were hanging in his brown eyes and he had a lighter in his hand.

"Alice!" boomed a dark haired guy from the steps. He was at least six feet tall and looked like a huge grizzly bear. I knew it was Emmett. Even though we never spoke it was hard to forget a guy like that walking the school halls.

"Em Bear," she squealed as he lifted her small frame into the air and back down for a hug.

"Who did you bring with you?" Emmett asked. It was then I realized I had been standing in the shadows, leaning against Alice's car. I smiled shyly and blushed. I hated meeting new people; I always felt out of place and tripped a lot more then usual. I stumbled forward as Alice giggled.

"Bella Swan, you know, the chief of police's daughter," she went back to holding Jasper's waist.

"Fuck! I never thought I would see Bella Swan at my house!" he yelled. I smiled and tried to stop the blush from reaching my cheeks,

"Well, I'm here," I mumbled. Come on, Bella, what did Alice teach you? Be confident!

"Dude," he just stared at me.

"Oh, you have to see this!" Jasper jumped in." Baby, I invented something." He threw a lopsided grin on his face and jumped off the side of the carport. Emmett followed him and Alice waited for me to catch up. We rounded the corner and I smelled it. The smell of pot invaded my nostrils and I almost busted out laughing. I wish my dad could see me now. I was standing here at the infamous Emmett Brown's house surrounded by pot.

"You ok?" Alice whispered to me. She linked her arm in mine.

"Great," I whispered back.

"It's a beer bong!" Jasper yelled.

"Dude, shut the fuck up, my parents are sleepin in there and they would be pissed if we woke them up," Emmett growled.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Jasper grinned sheepishly.

"Did someone say beer bong?" came a beautiful voice. I looked up to see an Adonis walk around the other corner of the house. He had bronze hair that I wanted to run my fingers through and I could get lost in those arms. He was wearing a Hurley shirt and a pair of black straight leg jeans. I stood on my tip toes to see over the bucket. He was wearing white chucks. My heart skipped a beat and I thought if I moved I would surely fall on my ass.

"Edward, you have to try this," Jasper said as he sucked in the smoke. My heart sank at the name. I should have known this sex god was Edward.

"Well, pass it over man," he said. His voice rang with arrogance and pride. Suddenly, I hated him. My dad had always told me that you could tell a lot about someone's personality by the way they carried themselves. Looking at Edward, I could tell he thought he was perfect. He thought his looks, his family, and everything about him was perfect and it made me sick.

"That would be Edward, I presume," I whispered to Alice.

"Most definitely. Don't be tricked by the looks, baby doll, he would chew you're hopelessly romantic little heart up and spit it out."

"I wouldn't even consider giving my heart to that," I sneered. Alice and I watched as the guys each took turn on the bong. I watched with complete lack of interest. The whole activity seemed to bore me completely and in that moment I wished I was home with a good book. My dad always told me to avoid these places because I wouldn't be able to say no. He was so very wrong. I hadn't even the slightest want to try pot. The guys moved around to the porch and we girls followed.

"Dude, I am fucked up right now," Emmet said as he took a hit of the pipe. Alice rolled her eyes.

"In a few minutes Emmett is going to fall asleep, he always does. Jasper is going to get really horny," she smirked," and Edward is not going to shut up about his music."

"You know this how?" I asked watching as Edward ushered a blonde boy onto the porch.

"This is my crew, babe, I know," she said shortly. I stifled a laugh as Alice said 'crew'.

"Guys I think the girls are talking about us!" Emmett chirped. I blushed. I hated having any attention drawn to me,

"We were not," Alice said innocently.

"Emmett you think you could get me some stuff?" the blonde boy asked.

"You got the money Mike and I could get it for you," Emmett said as he pulled who I assumed was Mike to the side.

"Baby, come here," Jasper said motioning for Alice to sit in his lap. She happily obliged and left me sitting in the rocking chair.

"Don't you think Bella looks hot tonight? I dressed her," Alice bragged. I looked down at my self. I was wearing my flip flops, my favorite skinnies, and a black halter top that Alice had forced me into. My hair was down and wild. It curled, waved, and lay straight all at the same time. I could feel the blush coming up on my cheeks and mentally cursed it.

"You do look hot as hell, Bella," Jasper commented.

"Bella? Is that your name?" spoke up Edward from the other rocking chair. I was startled at first.

"Yeah, that's me," I mumbled. Why couldn't I just form words?

"Lovely," he half-whispered. His gaze met mine and I could see in the light that his eyes were a sparkling green.

"Just gorgeous," Alice mocked and rolled her eyes. I looked up at her and then back at Edward who had yet to peel his eyes away from me.

"Anyone want a cigarette?" Jasper asked as he pulled a pack of Newport's from his pocket. Alice gladly took one. He looked to me and I looked to Alice.

"Sure," I said. I took the cigarette and caught the lighter that Alice threw at me. I lit it and inhaled. There was something comforting in the way the smoke felt cool on my throat.

"Gah, I just love ruining your innocence," Alice said excitedly. I rolled my eyes and continued to smoke the cigarette. Emmett bounded back over and I took the chance to catch another glimpse of Edward. He was still looking at me, but I could see he was trying to hide it. What was his deal? Was I just so ugly he couldn't peel his gorgeous eyes away? I scowled and crossed my arms across my chest, careful not to burn myself. I forced myself to look away and dejectedly stare at my feet. I didn't want to be attracted to Edward.

"Her innocence doesn't look that hard to ruin. I doubt she would put up much of a fight," Edward scoffed. I looked up and met his green gaze with my infuriated brown one.

"Go fuck yourself," I said bitterly. I took another drag of my cigarette.

"Oh, feisty, I bet you're fun in the bedroom," he shot back. His face was completely calm, his eyes still fixed on mine. I almost lost my words as I almost drowned in those gorgeous eyes.

"I am a virgin and I don't have sex with scum, anyway," I said shortly. His brow furrowed and looked like he was about to slap me.

"Scum? Love, you aren't fit to wipe the bottom of my shoe," he spat.

"Shut the fuck up Edward. I suggest you not say another goddamn word," Jasper jumped in.

"Yeah, leave Bella alone. I don't want to have to break your fucking rich nose," Emmett added. I looked up at the two guys and couldn't help but feel pure admiration for them. Neither of them really knew me but here they were sticking up for me. I beamed with pride and satisfaction and Edward got up and vehemently stormed into the house mumbling something about doe eyes and fuchsia.

"Thanks guys, you didn't have to say anything," I said.

"Nah, any friend of Alice's is a friend of ours. Besides I like you, you're a new soul to ruin," Emmett laughed.

"Don't listen to him. If anyone gets to ruin your innocence it will be me, dear," Alice said smiling wickedly.

"I know, Alice," I said as I leaned back in my rocking chair.

"Now, down to business, who wants to ride with me to the hood?" Emmett asked. My dad was the chief of police and he was working tonight. The last place I wanted to be was in the hood while someone made a drug deal. My jaw dropped and I got a sick feeling in my stomach as Alice said:

"Bella and I will!"

**What did you think! Should Bella go with Alice or stay and have some one on one Edward time? Go little monsters and review because they make me smile!**

** ~Ms Go~**


	2. Emotional Rollercoaster

Hello again readers. So I left you with a tiny cliffhanger in the first chapter. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter. Also, sorry it took so long. I was so worried about it sucking it took me forever to write. Enjoy!

**Diclaimer: I own a crackberry and purple lifepod. SM own Twilight.**

My jaw fell to the floor as Alice stood up and followed Jasper and Emmett out to Emmett's jeep. Did she seriously think it was a good idea for me to go period? I would end up getting us shot or my dad would bust us.

"Alice, I don't think it's a good idea that I go," I managed out.

"Come on, Bella, live a little," she begged. I looked up and tried my best to avoid eye contact with her.

"Alice you know my dad is workin, just stay with me here, please?" I pleaded without looking at her.

"Chicken," she said as she grinned her evil pixie grin. I finally met her eyes and tried to will my anger through our momentary stare. She rolled her eyes and started heading for the jeep again. There was no way I was following her. I turned on my heels and marched into the house. She always did this to me. I always ended up doing exactly what I didn't want to do. Oddly enough, I usually enjoyed myself. There was just no way I was doing this.

"Spoiled bitch," I muttered under my breath. I loved her to death though.

"Hmm?" I looked up to see Edward sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette, and watching Phineas and Ferb. Instantly, I regretted my decision to come in the house. I ran my fingers through my mess of hair and bit my bottom lip. I think I would have rather taken my chances with Alice.

"Nothing that concerns you," I snapped and then blushed at my own courage. He looked away from the TV and locked those emerald eyes on mine. For one second I faltered. My mind went blank and I couldn't remember anything other than I wanted to be close to the guy on the couch. I was standing right beside the couch before I realized what I was doing. He stood up and walked within arm's length of me.

"You just can't stay away from me can you?" he asked in honest curiosity. I wanted to retaliate and get myself out of this situation but my mouth wouldn't form words. The only thought I could process was how badly I wanted to run my fingers through his bronze hair. He took another step towards me, and I could feel his breath on my face. I had to get out of here.

"It's actually very easy," I muttered out. A cocky smile settled on his face.

"Oh yeah, I can tell," he said sarcastically. My voice caught in my throat and my breathing became ragged as he started to close the gap between us. I hardly knew this guy and I was about to succumb to him completely.

"Bells, you comin?" Alice called from the front door. Edward growled and glanced up and I took the opportunity to take several steps away. He looked back at me and frowned.

"Fuck off, Assward," I said defiantly. As I turned to follow Alice I flipped my hair and made sure my hips wriggled as I walked away. I glanced back for a split second to see Edward staring with his jar clenched. He looked so mad it probably should have scared me but I had to stifle my laughter. Maybe messing with him could be fun. The humid summer air hit me as soon as I opened the door. I had anticipated summer for months and the moment it arrived I couldn't wait for it to leave.

"There you are Bella!" Alice exclaimed hugging me. "I didn't know where you had run off to. I though Edward was off somewhere eating your poor heart." She grabbed my hand and led me to the Jeep. It was huge and ridiculously difficult to get into. I managed to get in with a boost from Alice and I reached over and helped pull her in.

"You girls ready? Rather, are you ready Bells?" Emmett asked smirking. I nodded slowly and turned back to Alice.

"What were you doing inside?" she asked. She was giving me her "I already know so don't lie" look.

"Oh, ya know, using the bathroom," I lied horribly. It was the best I had. I was never much of a liar.

"Yeah, ok," she said disappointed. I knew I would be drilled about it all later but for now she was sparing my poor soul. Emmett bounced us down his washed out dirt road and the memory of why I had stormed into the house in the first place sunk in. I started shaking as I tried to buckle up my seat belt. My dad was going to catch me; he always knew when I was doing something wrong. I could feel the vomit rising and I tried to swallow it down but the lump in my throat wouldn't let me.

"Babe, calm down, I was scared the first time too," Alice whispered. I simply nodded and ignored her words of advice. I was about to participate in a drug deal. I just knew this couldn't end well.

"Hey, Bells? You like Lil Wayne?" Emmett asked me excitedly. I looked up at him and took in his huge form. He was big enough to take down a house but I don't think he could bring himself to harm a fly unless it threatened one of his friends.

"He's okay, I'm more of an alternative girl," I managed through a wave of nausea. We had just made it to the bypass.

"Like emo stuff?" he asked laughing.

"You could say that. I really just like lots of random bands," I said, as I fought back waves of nausea, "I like anything from Mayday Parade to Alesana to NeverShoutNever. I don't stick to a certain genre."

"I tried to tell you guys, Bella is the shit. She is honestly a really cool person. A little weird," Alice said smiling at me, "but cool nonetheless."

"I see," Emmett said eyeing me. I blushed and hid my face in my mess of hair. I kept quiet while the other three talked. I was unsuccessfully trying to keep my nerves in check and talking only made my fight more useless. So, I did what I do best, listened. Jasper was as loud and talkative as Alice had described him. He was going to be kicker for the University of North Alabama and he had a southern drawl that showed when he called Alice darlin. I could see she loved it though. Emmett was even louder and funnier then Jasper. He was slowly becoming my favorite. He had a strange opinion on everything. He was going to play football with Auburn in the coming fall. His girlfriend, Rose, was a photography major there.

"Where is Rosie dearest?" Alice asked while she ran her fingers through Jasper's thick locks.

"She should be at the house with Eddie boy by now," he said. Emmett turned down the road that led to the worst part of Kinston. I mimicked gagging at the mention of Edward, just to try and take my mind off where we were going. Alice laughed shrilly.

"What? I wasn't trying to be funny," Emmett said dumbfounded. Jasper had seen me and was laughing with Alice.

"Oh, Emmett, you don't have to try. Your appearance is enough to make anyone laugh," Jasper said winking at me. "Isn't that right, darling?" I realized he was talking to me.

"Oh, yeah, exactly," I said smiling. I suddenly felt at ease. I hardly knew these two goofballs, but I already felt like they were the big brothers I had always wanted. We started to slow down and all my feelings of ease dissipated as soon as we turned onto Miller Street. I knew all too well that Miller Street was where you went if you felt like easily arresting someone for possession. We stopped suddenly and I looked up to see a white boy walking towards us quickly. My heart raced and I gripped Alice's arm. She looked calm as ever and I envied her for her nerves of steel. She rarely ever panicked or got nervous. This emotional rollercoaster was sadly an almost every day thing for me.

"You got some money?" the boy asked. He was leaning against Jasper's window. He looked nervous himself and that only added to my fear.

"Yeah, brother, I got it right here," Emmett said as he passed what looked like forty dollars to Jasper. The guy counted the money quickly and dropped three small bags in Jasper's lap. "Tha-"he was cut off.

"What the fuck are you doin, Marco? You deaf or something mother fucker?" yelled a black man across the street. He looked pissed. I fought back tears and slumped down in my seat.

"Nothing, man, I was just talking to some old friends of mine!" Marco said backing away from the Jeep. I dared to look out the window and saw the black man brandishing a small hand gun. We were all going to die. I was going to die in a gang fight. God, I am so sorry for everything I did.

"Who the hell are you guys?" he yelled heading for us.

"Hold on," Emmett whispered just before he floored it. I slammed back against the seat with the force of take off. I could hear gunshots and then I broke. I burst into tears and balled up in my seat. Emmett was starting to slow down but he was still driving at an alarming speed. I didn't move until we were completely stopped. I looked up and saw we were back at Emmett's house. I bolted out of the car and ran into the house. I collapsed on the couch and buried my face in the pillow.

"You couldn't even take a ride to the hood," Edward sneered. I had completely forgot ten about him being here.

"Edward, how about you at least try to be nice to the girl," a voice I had never heard said. I looked up and saw a beautiful blonde girl walking towards me. She was tall and her hair was almost as long as mine. She looked like a model as she strutted towards me. I couldn't help but want to cry harder. It was girls like her that made girls like me so insecure. "Here, eat some bread, it will put something on your stomach. What happened?"

"There was a man with a gun," I mumbled. I could feel my face was streaked with tears. She gasped.

"Emmett," she breathed before dashing out the door. I picked at the bread and stared at the floor. I wonder how bad I looked. I was sure my makeup was streaked and my face had to be red.

"Sorry about that," Edward murmured reluctantly. I looked up in shock and saw him once again staring at me.

"Don't bother apologizing. It isn't like I would want to hear your apologies anyway," I said bitterly. I was never this rude but this asshole constantly rubbed me the wrong way.

"Why are you such a bitch? I don't even really know you!" he snapped. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a coke out of the refrigerator and gulped it.

"Why are you such a jackass? Ah the mysteries of life," I said as I left the living room. I walked out onto the back porch and straight into an unexpected hug from Emmett.

"Are you okay, Bells?" he questioned as he looked me over.

"I'm better since," I looked up at the blonde.

"I'm Rosalie," she said sweetly.

'Since Rosalie gave me some bread," I finished. Emmett grinned and hugged me again.

"Alice, she is tougher then she looks. I like her, bring her over more often," he said. He sat down in a chair and patted his lap for Rosalie to join him. Jasper was rocking the tiny Alice in a swing and I was once again sitting on the rocking chair alone. Edward walked out of the house and took the chair next to mine. Other then Rosalie and my still slightly unsettled nerves; it felt just like it had an hour before.

**So? How was it? **

**Good, I hope. I like Bella, she has a little Bellaness still in her but she also has a bit of bitchiness and that's always great. Fun fact, I live in Kinston and we don't have any projects. But Opp, which is almost literally across the bypass, does. All of this story was based off one night I spent with my best friend (Alice). **

**Well enough rambling. Go little monsters and review with this question in mind: Should the next Ch, be Edward's pov? Thanks to tamsigirl for the Assward comment!**


	3. Who Does She Think She Is?

**Hey there little readers! I know I haven't updated in a while so this time you will get a double feature. Things have been hectic the past few weeks…I lack a job so my darling dad turned my net off on my crackberry. My email alerts about fanfiction and my story time is no longer instant via phone. Sucks for me.**

**Anyway this chapter is Edward's point of view. I am well aware this chapter sucks but it has to have been the hardest thing I have ever written. Even harder then Mrs. Shaw's ten page research papers. Enjoy~**

**EPOV**

I sat next to Bella and cringed when her scent hit me. How could she waltz in and throw me off my game? I was Edward Cullen. I got whatever I wanted and whoever I wanted, whenever I wanted it. I struggled against my growing need to steal a peek at her and lost. She looked so discontent in the lover's silence we were enduring. She slouched slightly and had started playing with the ends of her long, gorgeous hair. No, Edward, it's just like any other girl's hair. It's just hair and she is just some innocent soul being ruined by Alice.

"Dammit, Ed, what have we talked about? I don't want that bitch down here," Emmett groaned. He was staring out at his driveway in pure anger. I followed his gaze and saw the yellow bug bumping towards the house.

"I didn't invite her," I spat. Why would I want her here? We broke up months ago. Her car stopped and I could see her primping her hair and makeup. I looked both ways for an escape. Maybe I could run for it.

"Invite who?" Bella's melodic voice called out from my side. I wanted to turn and answer any question she had. I mentally shook myself. No, Edward, we are not going to like or even be nice to the likes of _her_.

"I don't think it is any of your concern, so run along and let the adults handle this," I said as I stood to meet the fake bitch coming up the stairs. God, Edward, don't do this.

"I wasn't talking to you, jackass," she retaliated. Damn her to the seventh level of hell.

"Who's a jackass?" asked the voice I had been dreading for what felt like my whole life. I looked over to see Tanya batting her long eyelashes. Her fake strawberry blonde hair draped her shoulders and her violet eyes felt as if they were burning holes in my flesh. She was standing so close to me I could feel her body move with each breath. Dear God, did she really have to show up?

"Me," I snorted. I might as well use this opportunity to show Bella I don't need or want her. Girls everywhere were jealous of Tanya's looks. I draped my arm around her and led her to the chair next to Bella. I fought back the urge to cringe as I pulled her into my lap.

You're no asshole, I think you're perfect," she cooed. I want to laugh. She thought my money was perfect not me. I looked at her then over to Bella, who was studying her fingernails as if the secrets to life were engraved in them. Don't do this; it is a really dumb idea.

"Thanks, babe," I managed a smirk and kissed her. I could feel bile rising in my throat and fought it back. When I drew back I looked like the most in love man in the world. God, I am such an amazing actor.

"Hi, Tanya, I presume?" Bella asked politely. She had a huge grin on her face. Why was she grinning? Did she not see me kiss Tanya? I know that had to make her jealous. She is obviously attracted to me, everyone is. I saw Tanya frown and flip her hair. I looked back to Bella and tried to figure out how she knew about Tanya.

"Yes, and you are?" Tanya finally spoke. She was shooting daggers at Bella and I couldn't help but smile. Tanya rarely ever got jealous.

"Isabella Swan," Bella replied, her voice cold and clipped. She played the part of snotty bitch all to well.

"So!" Alice suddenly chimed in. I wrapped my arms around Tanya's waist and fought the urge to look at Bella. She was nothing to me; I just want to show her that I get what I want. And she was definitely not something I wanted.

"Do you guys want to do something?" Rose piped up from Emmet's side. Emmett started to open his mouth but she cut him off. "Other then play video games." Emmett frowned and slunk down in the swing.

"I'm game for anything," Bella said smiling. Her smile had me dazzled, because it seemed to light up her whole face. Her perfect and pink lips called my ow…no! She was just another bitch who thought she could resist me.

"Rose, what is there to do at three in the morning?" Jasper asked groggily as he stood up and stretched.

"Well, we could all call it a night," Tanya eyed me coyly.

"Or, we could all go down to the beach. Alice and I were planning on heading that way after we left here," Bella suggested. She was running her fingers through her hair and biting her bottom lip.

"Doesn't daddy keep a tight leash on his wittle girl, though?" I asked rudely. There was no way in hell I was going to spend the day at the beach with her!

"Like I said, Assward, Alice and I had planned on going anyway. We were just going to rent a cheap hotel when we got down there and stay till Wednesday. We could all go," she was still pulling at her hair. Dammit, how did she even have any?

"Alice," Jasper growled angrily," care to explain why you haven't told me you were going to the beach?" Alice flashed her biggest smile and kissed his cheek.

"I just didn't want to," she said innocently as she started to skip off the porch. Jasper's whole face turned red and I could have sworn I seen steam come out of his ears.

"What the fuck, Alice?" he yelled. She just giggled and grabbed his hand.

"Rose, give Bella a ride to my house when you get ready to go," she ordered. "All her stuff is already packed, but its back at my house." Rose nodded and Alice blew her a kiss.

"But Alice," Bella started to whine. What? Can she not function with out Alice there to keep her breathing?

"You will be fine and you know it," Alice said softly. She blew the whole porch, minus Tanya, a kiss and then dragged Jasper to her car.

"Ahh, Bella, I have so many bathing suits that would look amazing on you!" Rose gushed as she pulled Bella up and linked arms with her.

"Ok, well if we are going what vehicles are we taking?" Emmett asked. He was a big kid, but he know when to take charge.

"I am taking mine," I said shortly.

"Awe, Eddie Bear, I would ride with you but I promised Irina I would go shopping with her tomorrow," Tanya pouted as she snuggled against my chest. I put on my best hurt face and tried to play it up.

"It's okay, babe, to bad you can't come. I know how much you like the beach," I said with mock sadness.

"I pwomise I will try and come see you soon," Tanya said in her annoying baby voice. She kissed my cheek affectionately and hopped up. "Now you don't go falling in love with some Jane Doe." She glanced over at Bella and laughed. "Like that'll happen." With that Tanya was gone and the four of us stood in an awkward silence until her car disappeared. I let out a sigh of relief and looked over at Emmett who was holding back laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?" I snapped.

"Awe, Eddie Bear is sad now that Tanwa is gone," Bella mocked. The three of them busted out laughing and now it was my turn for steam to fly from my ears.

"What the fuck is your problem, Bitchella? Jealous?" I yelled angrily. Why was I letting her get under my skin?

"As if! You can have all the blonde bimbos you want," she roared with laughter again.

"Come on, Bells, you embarrassed Ed enough for the hour," Emmett said in-between his own fits of laughter. Bella stopped and started blushing again. I could practically see her retreating into a giant turtle shell.

"Y-you already gave me a nickname?" she stammered. Obviously, Alice had filled her in on Emmett's obsession with nicknames. If he really liked you he gave you a nickname, otherwise he didn't speak to you.

"I guess so. You remind me of a set of bells. Some bells are loud, some are quiet, but all bells are nice to listen to," he said beaming with his arm draped around Rose.

"Awe, Emmett, that was almost poetic," Rose touched his hand lightly, but I could see the pure adoration that flowed between them. And for a moment I was jealous. I looked at Bella and my jealousy disappeared. I didn't want that or need that.

"I try. Hey, I'm gonna go pack. You comin Eddie Bear?" he said wagging his eyebrows.

"For fuck's sake, let it go," I groaned as I quickly followed him into the house. I would do just about anything to free myself from Bella's evil clutches.

"Can't. You know that dude," he answered innocently. I ran my fingers threw my infamous "sex hair" and smirked to myself. Damn, I just know I am irresistible. I have intense green eyes, amazing hair and body, and I play guitar. I am every girl's wet dream. I was a sex magnet. I could draw in the chastest of girls with one crooked smile.

"Whatever, what vehicle are we taking?" I asked as I turned off into my room. I grabbed my black duffel bag out of the closet and started throwing in close. All my Element shirts, a pair of jeans, some "skinny" shorts, and a few v-neck band shirts should do it. Shit, I needed my Tom shoes. I used them as beach shoes since they were so thin. I was digging under my bed when I heard Emmett clear his throat. I looked up and saw him dangling my cream colored shoes in his left hand.

"Here's your ballerina shoes, sweetie," he said tossing them in my open bag. "Also, I figured that I, Rose, Al, and Jazz could take the Jeep and you and Bella could go down in your car." He was grinning and had that unmistakable gleam in his eye.

"No way in hell am I letting that thing in my car," I refused vehemently. I was too unpredictable around her. Being with her in that car could lead to two things. I was going to hit her or I was going to kiss her. Preferably the first choice.

"Yes you are. And we are gonna stay in your condo down in PC so we can tear up Club La Vila," he said spinning in my computer chair. "I also need you two to stop and get groceries. I'm sure Bells will know what to get, Al said she could cook."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked as zipped up the packed duffel bag.

"Awe, Ed, it's because we love you. And, I like Bells. Who knows, maybe she will break your obnoxious ass," he said as he headed for the door.

"I happen to like my obnoxious ass the way it is," I murmured. He laughed and spun around in the doorway.

"And one more thing, you have way too many clothes not be a little on the gay side, Ed," and with that he was laughing down the hall way. I started to chase him down until I heard Bella's laughter ringing from the living room. No, I was in no mood to fight with Bitchella. I settled down at my desk and stared angrily at a blank piece of paper, instead.

**So little monsters, what did you think? I hope I showed you what a douche my Edward is. I really want you to see his extreemly overconfident, and Bella is extreemly under confident. Who knows what they can do together! Please review because reviews are like skittles…they taste like the rainbow and are fun to look at!**


End file.
